The Life of a Melee Swordsmen
by rikuswhiteangel
Summary: Marth,Roy, Link, and two others go on an adventure to stop the ones that threaten the world of Nintendo.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first Fanfic so be nice. supersmasher025 owns Jun and Nintendo owns the others.

As the timer hit zero, a young teenage boy with red hair stood over his companion. He smirked and held his hand out. The one on the ground looked up, let out a huge sigh, and grabbed his hand.

"We did it Marth!" the red head said cheerfully. "We beat them!"

Marth looked around and shook his head. The Hylian Temple was damaged more than it was when they arrived. The great evil that they had fought here had been vanquished, or at least that's what they thought.

"Roy, where's Link?" Marth asked as he ran a hand through his dark blue hair.

"Over there…with Zelda," Roy pointed over to the Hylian hero and princess. The princess gave Link a hug and small kiss on his cheek for his act of bravery.

"Peach is safe too?" Marth questioned.

"Yep, Peach is already headed back to the Melee Castle," Roy nodded. "We defeated Giant Bowser and Giant Ganondorf. You got knocked out by Ganondorf's super sized Warlock Punch."

"Well, I guess that explains my headache," Marth joked.

The three heroes and princess walked to the Melee Castle.

"Hey, Roy! Marth! Link!" yelled a girl that was waiting outside the Melee Castle as they walked up.

She was had soft red hair down to her back and cerulean eyes with soft facial expressions. She was wearing a necklace with a key-like blade and a fire marked red ribbon in her hair. She was in her combat outfit which consisted of armor covering her upper body from waist up; decorated in fire markings with golden edges and trimmings, short, black, fingerless gloves, brown leather boots, black mini shorts, a black cloak cape

In a Dark Castle 

"Bowser! You idiot! You said this would work!" Ganondorf's ferocity could be heard all over the room.

"And it did, a little. We had them on the ropes for awhile until the red head and the elf decided to use a combo attack!" Bowser argued back.

"I know an answer," spoke up a voice from a shadowy corner.

"Yeah, and that is?" Ganondorf questioned.

"Their dark sides," replied the figure as it stepped out revealing itself as Mewtwo. There was another figure with it; he had a cloak over him to where all you could see was his glowing red eyes.

"And who is this?" Bowser said pointing at the hooded figure.

The person pulled off their cloak.

"Oh, Dark Link," Ganondorf chuckled evilly.

"There are also to others just like Dark Link here in another dimension," Mewtwo explained. "We just have to find that dimension."

"So, you're saying that there are others like this fellow here?" Bowser asked.

"Yes, Dark Mario, Dark Luigi, Dark Zelda, Peach, even dark versions of you, Ganondorf, and me," Mewtwo replied.

"Hm, so we should go and find this dimension and unleash these dark versions of us and our enemies," Ganondorf explained. "We could use them to destroy the Melee Castle and all that inhabit it."

"But why just the Melee Castle? Why not the world that they hail from?" Bowser questioned. Mewtwo smirked evily.

"That's what I was thinking,"Mewtwo said.


	2. Smash Journey

Alright, this is the second chapter. Hope you like it. Review please. Also I don't own anything in this story, but in a few chatpers later I will own my character. Supersmasher025 owns Jun and Nintendo owns the Smash Brother characters.

Title: The Life of Melee Swordsmen

Chapter 2:

Marth sat resting up against a tree as Link, Jun, and Roy trained not far from the tree. He opened his eyes and stood up. Jun, Roy, and Link stopped and walked over to him.

"You guys done already?" Marth asked.

"No, we were hoping that you would join our training session," Jun said. "You and Link could be on a team against Roy and I."

"Why is it that you and Roy are always teaming up?" Link asked with a wide playful grin on his face.

"Well, uh, um, we're just a good team, Roy replied, his cheeks turned pink.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Link said smoothly.

"Link, you really don't have any room to talk," Marth said entering the conversation.

"Yeah," Roy agreed, happy that Marth said something. "You're always teamed up with Zelda when you and I both know that she's more than capable of fighting on her own."

Link felt as if he had been backed up into a corner. Jun smiled triumphantly.

"We win!" she sang.

"Can we just get started with the training?" Link asked.

So, Marth and Link stood across from Roy and Jun. They had gotten Mario to come out and start the practice fight. He held his hand up high, looked at Marth and Link, then at Jun and Roy, and then waved it down. (You know what I mean right?) The four were more than read then ready when his hand fell fast.

Marth charged forward hoping to catch Roy off guard, as Link was firing arrows at Jun.

Roy dodged Marth's charging attack and countered with his with a swipe at his feet. This knocked the exiled prince down to the ground. Marth quickly got up and replied with his Blade Dance attack. Again Roy dodged his counterpart's attack.

"That's getting old, Roy," Marth said, showing a hint of aggravation in his voice.

"Not to me," Roy replied with a smirk. Marth jumped back.

"Alright try this on for size," he said.

He then charged up his Shield Breaker. Roy did the same with his Flare Blade. The collision of the two attacks sent the swordsmen flying back.

Jun easily dodged Link's arrows he sent her way. She smirked as she closed in with ease.

"And you protect Hyrule with these skills?" she questioned.

"Why don't you shut up and stay still?!" He replied.

"If I did that then what's the point in this practice?" she said.

Link growled lowly before he put his bow away and unsheathed the Master Sword and pulled out his Hylian Shield. She swung her sword, Crimson Red, it clashed with the shield. Link smirked then overpowered her by pushing her back. She dug her feet into the ground; she then used that force to push him. He lost his footing and fell on his back. Jun put her foot on his chest and pinned him down.

"Looks I beat you," she said.

Without her noticing he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. Then he got up and ran to help Marth. She caught up to him and tackled him to the ground.

"Oh, no you don't," Link said as he threw her off.

Out of nowhere a black arrow landed at Link's foot. He looked at it. Jun was about to attack him until he put his hand up and stopped her.

"Hold on a minute," he said. He reached for the arrow but something wouldn't let him pick it up. A force field appeared around it. Jun knelt down and grabbed one of the arrows that Link had shot at her, that just so happened to be there. She examined it seeing the Triforce symbol, and then looking back at the one sticking out of the ground, it too had the symbol.

"Hey, Link, look at that," she said. "It has the Triforce on it just like this one."

"What? These arrows were specially made," he replied in disbelief. He looked at the arrow.

"Uh, Marth! Roy!" Jun yelled to the only ones still fighting. They both stopped dead in their tracks and locked. "Come here!"

The two looked at each other confusedly then ran over.

"What is it Jun? Did you get hurt?" Roy asked in a worried manner.

"No, look at what landed in front of Link." She said.

Roy and Marth both looked at the black arrow. Roy went to pick it up. His hand touched the barrier. In an instant he fell back, and landed in Jun's arms.

"Roy, are you ok?" she asked. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

"I know one person who has arrows like this. It's covered in evil," Link told Marth, as the two immediately began discussing what to do.

"Who? Ganondorf?" Marth asked. Link shook his head.

"No, he can't use a bow and arrow," he said. 'It has to be Dark Link."

"Dark who?" Roy asked as he and Jun walked up.

"Dark Link. He's my dark side," Link explained. "But I don't understand how he got here. Ganondorf sent him to another dimension after I fought and beat him."

"Well, I guess this isn't too good," Roy said.

"We can stop him. I mean, it's one against four," Jun said.

"We don't know that. For all we know this could be the work of others," Marth volleyed. "If so then it's pretty obvious who they're after."

Roy, Jun, and Marth all stared at Link and stepped back a couple of steps.

"What?! Why are you guys looking at me like that for?" Link questioned, then he mumbled. "I see who my true friends are."

"Maybe we should go searching for Dark Link," Roy suggested. "He might be hurting people. It's been boring around here anyway."

"Yeah, that could work," Link said.

"We'll be able to help people," Jun said.

The three looked at Marth with huge puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, alright," he sighed.

"Yeah!" they yelled in excitement.  
"We'll leave before dusk," he told them.

They nodded.

-Chapter End-

So was that better or worse than the first chapter. Chapter 3 will be up soon.


	3. The Mysterious Rider

**Alright here's the third chapter. Hope you enjoy it just as much as the others. Oh, and the new character (that I own) will be in this chapter. Also I do not (I repeat) DO NOT own any other the characters (except mine) that are in this story or chapter. Oh and I had to bump it up to T for future content, but nothing too bad.**

Title: The Life of Melee Swordsmen

Chapter 3: The Mysterious Rider

After they said their goodbyes to those at the Melee Castle, who were fixing to leave for their own worlds, they began walking through a huge, lush forest. It was unbelievably dark for it only being dusk. The sun peered through the trees every so often and was sinking lower by the minute. It wasn't that big of a forest because just as they walked in 10 minutes later they were already out. They were at the entrance to a village that had been, by the looks attacked. The houses and other buildings were either on fire or had been reduced to smoldering ash. The place was a horrifying sight.

"Oh, my gosh!" Jun gasped covering her mouth with her hand. "That's horrible."

"Alright calm down. We need to split up and search for survivors," Marth said calmly. We'll meet back here in thirty minutes."

The others nodded and ran in.

Marth searched the west side.

'_This must be the slums,_" he thought as he walked along the street. It was a horrible sight! Animals and humans corpses all over the place. Marth stopped when he heard the whiny of a horse. He listened more carefully and there seemed to be to be a battle taking place. He walked closer to the direction that the noises were coming from with his hand on the hilt his sword, Falchion. He ended up right back at the entrance.

"What?" he questioned.

"Marth!" he heard behind him. He looked back and saw Roy, Jun, and Link running toward him.

"Did you hear those noises too?" Jun asked.

"If noises you mean a horse then yeah," he replied.

"Yeah and the sounds of a fight," Link added.

"Yes, I heard it also," Roy said.

"But when I followed the sounds it lead me here," Link said. "So where are they coming from?"

"Same here," Jun said.

"Me too," Marth and Roy said.

Then out of nowhere a man was sent flying through the village's wall. He got up and ran back out.

"Hey, I think it's coming from out there," Link said.

"No really," Marth said sarcastically.

"Yeah really," Link replied.

"Thanks Link, I don't know what we'd do without you," Marth said with more sarcasm.

"I know. I'm just too good," Link said proudly with a huge grin on his face, his hands on his hips, and chest poked out, triumphantly.

Marth shook his head and started heading for the entrance, but just as he was fixing to step out another man ran by, followed closely by a horse with a cloaked rider holding a sword. The figure leapt from the horse and landed on the man. Roy, Jun, and Link walked up to Marth.

"I give up," the man said.

The man from earlier snuck up behind the cloaked person, raised his sword to them. Marth went to stop the man but Roy got there first.

Roy grabbed his arm.

"That's not fair swordplay," he said.

The cloaked figure looked up before stepping off the bandit. He stood up, pulled out a knife, grabbed the cloaked person, putting a knife to their neck, he pulled down the hood. The figure was a girl, with aquamarine hair, cobalt blue eyes, and a lightly tanned face.

"ah, such a pretty lil thing don'tcha think?" he asked. "It'd be a shame if anything happened to her. Now let him go and nothing'll happen to the girl."

Marth tapped him on the shoulder and punched him in his face.

"How about I punch you and you go to sleep for a while?" Marth asked. The bandit was unconscious. The girl kicked him.

"And that's for the village," she said.

Roy let go of the other one.

"Now, take your friend and leave," he said.

Without hesitation the bandit nodded nervously and ran off with his buddy. The girl took of her cloak. She was wearing a dark blue off the shoulder shirt with silver and sapphire arm bands over the sleeves, a cream colored mini skirt, dark blue fingerless gloves with silver wrist bands, a silver chain belt with sapphire engraved symbols, black and blue sheath, blue shoulder covers with silver design, blue chest plate with silver design, blue thigh high boots, a sapphire heart-shaped pendant with silver wing on a silver choker chain, and a blue cape lined with silver trim.

"So, those guys are responsible for this?" Roy asked.

"Yeah," She nodded before she whistled. The black horse ran up, it had a black leather saddle and the reins were the same but lined with silver.

"That's a really nice horse," Link commented.

"Thanks, his name is Shadow," she replied. "Oh, and I'm Alexis."

Marth walked up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alexis," he said as he bowed and kissed her hand lightly.

"My hero," she said blushing slightly.

"I'm Marth," he said. "That's Roy."

"I'm Link," Link said.

"And I'm Jun," Jun added.

"It's nice to meet you," Alexis said. "Are there any survivors?"

"No," Roy said sadly.

Alexis sadly looked down.

"It's my fault," she said.

"What do you mean?" Jun asked. "How's it your fault?"

"Those bandits you saw. They were after me," she replied. "Well, I guess I should be going."

She mounted her horse and started to leave.

"Wait!" Marth said.

"Yes," she said as she quickly looked back.

"Maybe you could help us," he replied.

"With what?" she asked.

"We need to know if you've seen any dark-looking figures," Link said.

"Well, yeah, I was just attacked by those dark-looking bandits," she said.

Link was baffled.

"Well, other than them," he specified.

"No, but I've heard rumors of a dark warrior that hails from some other dimension," Alexis replied.

She made Shadow walk back over so she could talk to them more comfortably.

"You have? What did he look like?" Link asked.

"Link, she said she heard of the person. So she probably hasn't seen him," Marth said.

"Oh, be quiet, stupid Prince. Oh, yeah, you're not a prince," Link said. "Sorry I forgot."

"Typical," Marth replied.

Roy and Jun sighed heavily.

"I guess this happens a lot?" Alexis asked.

The two nodded.

"Don't worry it doesn't usually last that long?" Roy said. "Is it my turn to stop them or yours?"

"I think it's yours," Jun replied.

"Ok," Roy said, before he went to stop the two.

"So, where are you headed anyway?" Jun asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I guess I'm trying to find my way back home," Alexis said.

"Back home? I thought this village was your home," Jun said thoughtfully.

"It's not, but the people in the village were friendly and excepting of someone like me," Alexis said sadly.

Marth walked over while Roy was still lecturing Link.

"Sorry you had to see that, Lady Alexis," Marth said.

"It's no big deal," she said. "Oh, and thank you for helping me, you didn't have to do that."

"No problem," he said humbly. "Those who are low enough to gamble with ones life don't deserve pity."

**Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Alexis's Explaination

Sorry that it took so long for this chapter to get up. I've been really busy with other things. The only thing in this story that I own is Alexis, the others have owners. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Here it is.

Title: The Life of Melee Swordsmen

Chapter 4:

Marth, Roy, Jun, and Link walked on a road that was near a meadow. They had left Alexis at a fork in the road.

She told Marth and Jun that she had to go to someplace and hoped that their paths would cross once more. Her words were still in his head and e felt a strange connection. It was like they were destined to see other again.

"Marth," Jun said.

This shook him out his trance like state.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Which way do we need to go?" she asked.

"Either way. You'll all meet the same end," said a dark and eerie voice.

Grey storm clouds soon covered the sky and two figures appeared out of the darkness. It was Mewtwo and Dark Link. The four then heard a neigh and saw a black horse with a very familiar person on its back. Alexis rode up and stopped Shadow quickly rolled out of the way of its hoof's.

"You tricked me," Alexis said. "I thought he was Link."

Link stood back up really quickly.

"How can you people mistake me for him?" he asked.

"Well, sorry," Alexis said.

Mewtwo laughed evilly.

"I'll leave them to you," he told Dark Link before he disappeared. Dark Link smirked before walking forward.

"Uh, Link, I think he's challenging you," Roy said.

"Of, course, he wants to fight the original," Link said.

"That or may be he knows that you're the weakest," Marth replied.

Link looked back and stuck his tongue out. He readied himself. In an instant Dark Link disappeared and reappeared in front of Link, knocking him down. Link got up; he smirked as Dark Link slowly walked toward him. He got into a defensive stance but held his sword in front of him, and changed it up before spinning around at a great speed. Dark Link did back flips to dodge the spin attack. As Link was trying to quickly recover; Dark Link used the same attack the only difference was that one hit its target. Link was sent back and he wasn't getting up. Dark Link started walking over and stopped right in front of him. He rose up his sword above his head. Roy tackled Dark Link, pinning him down.

"Alexis, Jun can you two take care of Link?" he asked.

"Yeah," they replied.

Jun and Alexis ran over and picked up Link. Dark Link overwhelmed Roy, throwing the young swordsman off. He ran at the girls and Link. Jun got up quickly, pulling her sword out of its sheath as she did. Their blades clashed with a flash. Alexis whistled, signaling for Shadow to come hurry over.

"Here help me put Link on Shadow," she told Marth.

"Alright," he said.

As they were doing this, Roy was assisting Jun, who was having a little bit of trouble dodging Dark Link's sword swipes. She missed one and got a scar across her face. Roy punched Dark Link knocking him out of balance.

Marth helped an unconscious Link onto Shadow, and then he jumped on.

Roy hit Dark Link knocking him to the ground. Dark Link then looked up and saw Roy standing over him with his sword at his throat. Roy let Dark Link up. He tried to charge at Roy, but then stopped as Roy got back in his fighting style. Dark Link looked at then threw a flash bomb. Roy shielded his eyes, then looked around expecting Dark Link to appear out of no where and attack but he didn't.

Roy sheathed his sword and walked over to his friends.

"Is Link ok?" he asked Jun.

"I think so," she replied.

Jun and him looked over at the three on the back of Shadow. Marth was helping Alexis get Link off.

"So, what are gonna do now?" Roy asked.

"Well, it'll be dark soon so I guess that we should set up camp somewhere," Marth replied.

"We should probably find a water source, I mean, don't we need water?" Jun suggested.

Alexis turned and started to mount Shadow.

"Where are you going?" Jun asked.

"Well, I've gotta find that guy, he made a fool out of me. I want him to pay," she said.

"But it's fixing to be dark and the monsters will be out soon, they could over whelm you," Marth said.

"I'll be fine. I'm a big girl," she assured him.

"But just to be on the safe side. You're our new friend. And besides we were gonna go after him first thing in the morning," Jun said.

"Never mind let her go," Marth said. "She's too stubborn."

"But Marth," Roy said.

Alexis looked at Marth and smirked.

"Really?" she questioned.

"You heard me. You wanted to go so go," he said.

Alexis turned back and got on Shadow.

"I'm going to stay if that's alright," she said.

"Yeah sure," Jun said.

The three sat up camp.

"So what are we gonna do about Link?" Jun asked.

"I'm sure that he'll wake up soon," Roy assured her. "Let's go look at for fire wood."

"Ok, lets tell Marth and Alexis," she said.

"Alright," he replied. "Hey Marth, Alexis, Jun and I are going to go and get firewood. Can you two watch Link and the camp while we're gone?"

"Yeah, I can, but I'm not sure if SHE can," Marth replied.

"Oh, I can don't worry about that," she said.

Jun and Roy went into the forest.

"What is your problem?!" Alexis exclaimed. "You know that I can take care of myself!"

"I know," he replied.

"Then, why are you giving me so much trouble?" she asked.

"Because we want to help, but you're so stubborn," he replied.

"I guess that's because of my past," she said sadly. She walked out into an open field that wasn't that far from their camp. Marth followed her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she replied. "Don't worry about it. I'm just mad."

"There you go again," he said.

"Well, I guess that I could tell you," she said. "Ok, I'm from a kingdom called Frelina, it was on this planet but it got destroyed through wars and other conflicts. I was the general's only daughter, well until he was killed in battle. See my mother died when I was really young so I was his only child and he raised me so that I could fight. He told me all the time that I should always do things without help and if I can't keep trying or run."

"If it was destroyed, then how did you escape?" he asked.

"I was just about to tell you that. Anyway, my father was killed in one of the battles against our neighboring kingdoms, and I had to take the responsibility of general at age 10," she explained.

"Age 10?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, during one battle, my troops were losing and I was called to have an audience with our Queen and she told me to run, I did what she said, but I regretted it. I'm still regretting it," she continued. "I didn't want to run. She told me to run or die, well I didn't want to die. Could you blame me I was only ten there were so many things I hadn't done."

"No, I don't blame you," he said. "I probably would of done the same thing."

"I lost my entire honor on that day," she replied. "I want it back."

"You'll get it back," he assured her. "I'll help you."

Link walked up.

"I thought I heard something," he said.

"I hope that they'll get along," Jun said.

"I'm sure that they will," Roy replied.

The ground was rumbling uncontrollably underneath them. Jun looked over at Roy.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not doing it," he replied.

"Maybe the others are in danger," she said.

They dropped the wood that they had gathered and ran to their camp.

Chapter End

Well, that's it. Please review!!! I hope that you all enjoyed it. Well, ta ta for now.


	5. Separation Anxiety

I'm truely sorry for the long wait. I know that it has been awhile since my last update but please except my apology. I hope you enjoyed it and please review.

Disclaimer: None of the smash bros characters belong to me just Alexis. Jun belongs to SuperSmasher025.

Chapter 5: Separation Anxiety

When Jun and Roy ran up; Marth, Link, and Alexis were all standing around the campsite with confused looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Jun asked.

"We don't know, we were hoping you'd know," Marth replied.

Alexis pulled out her sword from its sheath and quickly got into her fighting stance.

"What's wrong?" Jun asked.

"I have a bad feeling, something is not right," she replied.

"Are you sure that your intuition is right?" Marth asked.

"I'm almost never when something's wrong," she said. "Why don't you believe me?"

"How do we know that you're not lying to us?"

"What would make you think that?" she asked.

"Well, you arrived right as Mewtwo and Dark Link arrived," he said. "So, how do we know that you are on our side?"

"Marth's never been this untrusting," Roy whispered to Jun.

"Yeah, I know," Jun said.

"Well, Marth, believe it or not, but I know this region very well and it's normally a peaceful place. Something is seriously wrong here and we need to leave," she pleaded. "Throw your pride aside long enough for us to get to safety."

The ground rumbled beneath them, it cracked and earth grew up in between Marth, Link, and Alexis and Jun and Roy.

"I told you now come on we've gotta get to the other side," Alexis said. They ran into the forest.

"Looks like we won't be getting to them this way," Roy said. "Well, lets get going every second that goes by the others could be getting in more trouble."

"Yeah, we need to find them; I'm afraid that there might even more confrontation between Marth and Alexis," Jun agreed.

"Yeah, me too," Roy replied. "He was never that untrusting when he meet you."

"Lets try to find them," Jun said.

"Alright," he nodded; as they continued walking through the forest.

The forest didn't seem to have an end. Night was coming very fast and they had to do something for shelter and food. They found in a spot in a thicket. Roy gathered materials for their shelter, while Jun searched for food or other edible things.

Once Roy had built their shelter the sun was already down but there was no need for a fire because the moon was full and gave them plenty of light. Jun came back with a small amount of berries and evidentially there was a farm around because she also had a few carrots, a two big juicy apples, and some strawberries.

"Did you have any luck?" he asked.

"Yes, look at what I found," she replied.

Roy rummaged through what she found.

"What are we going to do about Marth and Alexis?" he asked her while eating an apple.

"I don't know," she replied. "I don't want this to end badly. It might if we don't watch them."

"Come on guys, don't do this," Link whined as he watch helplessly as Marth and Alexis continued arguing. "Well, if you'd just listen to me to begin with we wouldn't be in this situation," Alexis exclaimed.

"You can't blame this on me," Marth replied. Alexis huffed and walked off.

"Now, look at what you did, "Link said.

Alexis walked up to a waterfall and fell to her knees crying.

'Why is this happening? I just want to be his friend, 'She thought

Link came up and sat down next to her.

"You know that he doesn't mean it? "He asked

"I'm sure that he does, did you see how he was looking at me? "She replied.

"It's just gonna take sometime for him to get to know you, "He said.

"I guess I should be used to it, "She muttered.

"What do you mean? "He asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, "She replied as she stood up and walked back to their campsite.

Marth sat against a log, looking into the fire, and poking it with a stick. Alexis sat on the opposite side and did the same thing.

"Alexis, maybe we should start over, "He suggested.

"Yeah, "She nodded. Link joined them at the campsite.

"We could start by sharing something about each other, "Link suggested.

Alexis and Marth looked at him.

"That's actually a good idea, "Marth said.

"Yeah, "Alexis agreed.

Link pouted. "What do you mean? I've had plenty of good ideas."

"Now, Link, tell the truth, "Marth smirked.

"Pretty boy, are you asking for a fight?! "Link exclaimed.

"Now, boys, play nice, "Alexis said smiling.

Marth looked at her, with her beautiful elegant smile.

Jun looked over at Roy.

"We're gonna look for them tomorrow morning, "He told her.

"Alright, I sure hope that everything will be alright, "She replied.

"I'm sure they will be. I mean, Link's there, "Roy said.

"But Link can't handle separating fights, "Jun muttered.

"Yeah, because he's usually in them, "Roy replied. "But you can't live without him."

"Yeah, "She laughed.

The smile on Jun's face quickly changed.

"What's wrong? "Roy asked.

"That, "She replied. "It looked like Bowser, but bigger."

"Well, let's go check it out, "He said.

The two walked through the woods to find a clearing where they saw Bowser and two others both wearing cloaks.

"Now, you two understand what I want you to do right? "The angry monstrous turtle asked.

They simply nodded.

"Now, go get our young friend, "He said with an evil smirk.

They walked away toward a stack of smoke that Jun and Roy could barely see.

"What are gonna do? "Jun asked. "Do you think they're heading for Link, Marth, and Alexis?"

"I don't know, "Roy replied.

"Well, it's good to know that you two are actually getting along, "Link said.

"Yeah, it is, "They said in unison. They looked at each other then quickly looked away.

Link smirked at the two, before standing up.

"I'm gonna get some more firewood, "He said.

"But the fire already has a lot of wood, "Marth told him.

Link turned and looked at the fire. It was blazing.

"Uh, well, we might need more, "He said.

"Alright, "Marth replied, he was sort of skeptical of Link.

"Alexis, I think Link might like you, "Marth told her.

"What?! "she replied. "That can't be. What about Zelda?"

"We never mentioned anything about Zelda, "Marth said.

"What you didn't think I figured who you guys were? "She asked as she winked at him.

"What do you mean? "He replied.

"I figured it out; you're Marth, Roy, and Link from the Smash Brothers tournament's 3 on3 branch."

He was speechless. Though many knew of the tournaments, no one spoke of it out of the arena.

"How'd you figure out who we were? "He asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know? "She teased cutely.

"Yeah, that's why, I asked, "He replied. Alexis stood up.

"Well, Pretty boy, that's for me to know and for you to find out, "She said. "Now, let's go see if Link needs our help."

"Alright, I'll get it out of you sooner or later, "He muttered, as he stood up and walked behind her.

"What was that? "She asked over her shoulder.

"Nothing, "He said.

He saw her smile mischievously as she endearingly walked away.

Chapter End

I hope you enjoyed it. Please REVIEW!!!


	6. The Dark Ones Strike

**Sorry this has taken me so long. This is one of my favorite chapters and things are really starting to heat up. I hope you like it and please review. **

**Chapter 6:The Dark Ones Strike**

As Jun and Roy ran diligently through the forest toward the smoke that they had seen rising over the tops of the trees.

"Roy, we have to hurry. They could be in serious trouble," Jun said over her shoulder.

"Right, who knows what, could be going on," he replied.

The two stopped at the top of a high hill.

"Oh no," Jun gasped putting her hands on her face.

"Jun, get out of the way!" Roy yelled as he pulled Jun out of the of a barrage of fiery arrows that most definitely would have hit her.

"Thank you, Roy," she said.

"You're welcome," he replied. "Now get down and follow me."

"Alright," she nodded. She followed him as he got down low to the ground and peered over the hill. There was a long line of skeleton-like creatures standing just beyond the forest underbrush.

"Did you get them?" they heard as they watched a figure ride up on a big black horse out of the now burning forest.

"Who's that?" Roy asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like the vibe that I'm getting from him," Jun replied. "Are they after us?"

"I can't tell, they might have just wanted to take out any one that could be a witness to anything," he said.

"I guess that's possible …" she was cut off when he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shhh…" he said. "Someone's coming."

Jun watched as two other dark figures came out of the forest. One was clearly Bowser, but the other she didn't know, and by Roy's reaction he didn't know either.

"Ganondorf, we found some stragglers in the forest," Bowser spoke, an evil smirk forming on his face.

"Well, did you take care of them?" the one from a top the horse asked, obvious now to them he was Ganondorf. They still had no clue who the other person was. The person had a very familiar shape, their posture, the way they carried themselves.

"That person there," Roy pointed out. "He looks so familiar."

"He does?" she inquired. "Do you think that you know him?"

"Possibly, but I can't tell from this angle," he replied, looking for an area to get a better, but there wasn't. "Man, I want to see who that is and if they might be a threat."

--In the middle of the forest—

"You don't know where you're going do you?" Marth asked Link as the Hylian led the way through the forest with his 'amazing' tracing skills.

"Well, this place has a different landscape than Hyrule," Link replied.

"Oh, so you were thinking that you were in Hyrule when we clearly aren't?" Marth questioned obviously getting annoyed.

"Marth, Link, don't fight," Alexis pleaded. "Don't we need to find Jun and Roy?"

Marth looked at their new companion and nodded, then at Link. "Continue," he said.

"Gladly," Link said as he continued his way. He stopped abruptly as an arrow zipped past his face and into the tree beside him. He quickly got down pulling out his trusty bow and arrows from the quiver. He laid the arrow cross the string of the bow and pulled back the string effortlessly before standing back up and looking for any signs of movement. There was none, so he carefully backed up to where Marth and Alexis were.

"Hey you two we have visitors," Link said disrupting the gaze between the two. Marth and Alexis looked at him then carefully unsheathed there swords, Alexis pulled Shadow's reins and mounted him readying herself for any ambush they might have fallen into. Little did the three know that they were being watched by two sinister beings. One of which held a bow, one similar to Link's in his grip. The other held a sword firmly in his hand and he smirked at the sight of the three just standing awaiting there attack.

Marth backed closer to Alexis and looked up at her.

"Do you see anything from up there?" he asked keeping his senses open to his surroundings.

"No, all I see is darkness and well there's smoke rising in what looks like southwest from here," she replied. "I'm guessing that someone set the forest on fire."

"That's not good," Link commented. "So that means were low on time here because that fire more than likely well spread."

"Well, we have to find Jun and Roy," Marth said. "But our safety is a priority. So lets get out of here first hopefully who ever is out there will be drawn out also."

"Sounds good to me," Alexis said, signaling for Shadow to start trotting.

"Wait, where are you going?" Link asked.

"To look ahead, stay here I'll come back and report back to you," she said over her shoulder.

"I hope she'll be careful," Marth said more to himself than to Link. Link raised an eyebrow at the Altean, finding a smirk play across his lips.

"What do you mean? You're not worried about her are you?" the Hylian asked. Marth blushed slightly.

"Well, I mean," the prince stammered. "She could be a very powerful ally to us and I wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

Link continued smirking at Marth as he was still blushing and turned to hide it.

"Yeah, alright," Link replied.

The two swordsmen heard something in the bushes and quickly looked over. Link readied his bow as Marth got in his fighting stance. They both fell over anime style when a family of bunnies ran out.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," Link said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Marth commented. "I guess we're supposed to wait here for her to return?"

"I guess so," Link replied, before Marth leaned up against a tree.

--At the edge of the forest—

Alexis tied Shadow to a tree as she prepared to sneak up on a small group of skeletons. She held her sword tightening her grip on its hilt. She breathed heavily, yet quietly, as she crouched down beside a bush. She looked up and over the bush to see one of them right in front of her; she quickly got up and stabbed it through its torso causing her blade to stick out of its back. She attempted to pull it out, but it was no use. It was stuck! Her heart raced uncontrollably as it raised its club above her head.

"Hold it!" she heard come from the no where. She watched as the skeleton stopped its attack on her and held her arm tightly.

"Don't harm her," said another voice that was familiar yet dark.

Two people, men by the looks of their walk, came up to her. She looked on in shock as she saw Link and Marth walk up.

"Marth! Link!" she yelled.

The two of them smirked evilly at her; Marth came over to her as the skeleton now gripped both of her arms. He touched her cheek with the back of his hand. She blushed at the gesture. What amazed her even more was that he kissed her lips softly.

"Marth, aren't you going to help me?" she asked.

"I can see why he wants you," he said completely ignoring her question. He then turned to Link.

"Marth!" she yelled getting annoyed. "What are you doing?"

He did nothing, but continued to ignore her, then her nodded to Link. She struggled trying to get away from the skeleton's grip on her arms, when she saw Link beginning walk at her unsheathing his sword. Her heart began to race fast again and she struggled more.

"I thought you guys were my friends?" she questioned as tears began rolling down her face. Her face got hotter and wetter as she sobbed hoping they'd pity her..

"You thought wrong," she heard Marth say, as Link blocked her view of him and raised his sword up.

"N-no," she stuttered crying uncontrollably. She fell unconscious when Link hit her with the hilt of his sword. Marth smirked at her form as she fell into Link's arms. He turned seeing the other skeleton men walking up with Alexis's horse.

Ganondorf rode up laughing evilly as he saw Dark Link with Alexis in his arms.

"Excellent," he said. "You two did perfect. Bring her to me."

Dark Link and Dark Marth's eyes changed to red and D. Link carried her to the evil Gerudo king.

"Absolutely perfect," he complimented examining her beauty. "Did you make her think that you were them?"

"Yes, Master," the two said in unison as they bowed.

"She believed that he and I were Marth and Link," D. Marth spoke his voice darkening, as a twisted smile played across his face as he too looked at her; laying helplessly in D. Link's arms.

"Good, she'll be useful to us now," Ganondorf spoke. "I want you to take her to the others put her in the holding cell."

"Yes, Master," they replied.

"And Dark Marth, you watch her," Ganondorf said. "Keep her quite."

He nodded as Dark Link handed her to him.

--Chapter End--

I hope that you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
